Set the World on Fire
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Life was normal. Mikayla had a nice job, a degree in art, a cat, a crazy best friend. Sadie had an odd job, a high IQ, a cat, and a normal best friend. They thought they could live in Manhattan, but that is thrown out the window when one of them becomes friends with an Avenger and the other comes to terms with who they really are. StevexOc, ThorxOc.
1. Chapter 1

She was always unpredictable... but I guess I've gotten used to it.

You see, when I was a senior in high school, I got a scholarship for an art school in Manhattan. It was hard to decided where I wanted to go. I really didn't want to leave my family and friends, and well...

My best friend. She... is something else. Which is what I should have expected of her when she showed up at my new small apartment in downtown Manhattan. I was shocked to see that brightly, multicolored dyed head of hers appear in the window of the fire escape. All I could do was sigh as I opened the window and let her in. In truth, she is a lot like Sherlock Holmes (cause she tries/doesn't try to be like him.) But I'm mainly speaking about the moment when Watson is getting married. We all know Sherlock wasn't happy about letting his only friend go. Now that I think of it... that must be the reason she scares off all my boyfriends!(The longest relationship was a year and a half with a guy named Adam, and that was only because they would play video games with each other. But when she found out he cheated on me... let's say Adam doesn't live on the east coast any more.) What could I say, she's a strange character. Which was why I think we got caught up in something we probably shouldn't have.

It all started about a year after graduating from college. As tempting as it was to move back to Wisconsin after graduating, but I was offered a very nice job at a private school as an art teacher. I was surprised that they would hire me right after college, but seeing the school I went to and other stuff, they liked my portfolio. Sadie,(oh, that's my best friends name) did what she did. Many people didn't know, but Sadie, by the standards of an IQ test that they made her take, she was considered a genius. She didn't care about it though. But I guess she is pretty fricking smart to make that AI that freaks me out every time she leaves her laptop out in the living room. Usually she does work for people who need someone to fix their computers.

So, here we are, in our new apartment. Sadie had been laying on the couch, probably dozing off with her calico cat, Zelda, laying on her stomach. I was sitting at the kitchen table with a pile of sketch books. I was half way through grading them when my cat, Mia, came up and placed herself on the book in front of me. She was beautiful with her long lean body and large green eyes. It had been around that time for supper, for both humans and cats. I set the oven to 450 and got out a frozen pizza. Then I went and poured the cats their food. Immediately, both of them were gobbling up the little triangular pieces. After giving them fresh water, I went into the living room to see if Sadie was awake or not. I could see her long hair spill over the edge of the couch. I admired her for being able to dye her hair all those colors. She had at least 5 colors: a really bright red, some really dark red, orange, yellow, and pink (which I found surprising seeing as she really doesn't like pink or bright colors.) But it worked for her and her extremely pale skin. I couldn't do that because of my job at a private school. Instead, I had to keep my blonde and only could do not so noticeable highlights.

She laid there with an oversized white shirt and black shorts. She had gotten sick recently, so it made sense that she was sleeping already. The oven beeped and I put the pizza in. Just as I did so, we received a knock on the door. Opening it, I was a bit surprised to see a man in a black suit standing there.

"Excuse me miss, but does a Miss Sadie Holmes live here?" Yeah... she had weird luck to be named Holmes (so that is half the reason we call each other Holmes and Watson.) But I knew that she didn't tell people her last name, it was hard to gain her trust.

"No, I'm sorry. You have the wrong apartment." Just as I was closing the door, the man reached out and stopped me. Holding out a small business card, he said, "If you ever see or met her, please contact me." I grabbed the card with caution before closing the door. Looking down, all I saw was a number. No name, no business, nothing. Sadie would definitely want to know about this. Nobody had ever come looking for her. Which made me think of two things. One, he was a costumer looking for someone to fix their computer, or two; Sadie did something to piss someone off. Number two happens a bit, seeing as Sadie enjoyed going Sherlock on simple people. A meow interrupted me from my thoughts and I found Mia at my feet. Picking her up, I made my way to the lump on the couch. Kicking the sofa, a groan escaped the sickly heap of a girl before she turned away.

"Sadie, someone came to the door looking for you." At first she didn't responded, but slowly she turned to face me.

"What did they look like?"

"A middle age man in a black suit and sunglasses. He handed me this card." I held it out for her and waited for her to take it. She eyed it for a moment before taking it and throwing it up in the air.

"Probably some guy from the government wanting me to work on some system after that stupid test." A sigh escaped me as I turned to take the pizza out. We ate and watched Doctor Who. Sadie left at the end of an episode and I could hear her sneezing and coughing. Getting up, I turned the TV off and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After brushing my teeth, I went to my room and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Once I laid down, Mia came up and laid on the pillow next to me. There was a faint noise of chatter that meant Sadie had turned the TV back on. The apartment we could afford only had one bedroom, and since Sadie didn't really do solid work, she said that she would give me the room and sleep on the couch. Snuggling down into my covers, I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I didn't realize the way i typed it, you don't know the narrator of this chapters name. It's Mikayla! :D


	2. Pinching

It had been a few days before I actually felt better. Mikayla has been busy with work, seeing as she was organizing a big project for her students. I, on the other hand, finally feeling better, decided it was time to see my new friend.

Yeah, friend.

Ever since I was young, nobody would say "Oh, you're Sadie's friend." I just was never a magnet to people. I never thought there was anything wrong with not having friends, but everyone was telling my parents that it wasn't normal. Even when I tried to be nice... it never worked out. But somehow, just one day while walking through Manhattan, I found myself running into what I first thought was a wall. I was distracted by my thoughts of how to wire the mini robot I had been working on when something whammed into me. Turns out, it was a tall male with a high percentage of muscle (I felt tiny with my average 5'6", with him towering over me by at least six or seven inches.) From his posture, I could tell he was from the military, but the way he spoke and his hair definitely felt like 1940s.

I know this because I frequent a bar where veterans go (I fixed and helped hook up the security and TV system, also the owner is our next door neighbor.) There are two particular old men, Charles and George, who were in World War 2. Charles is rather eccentric and loves to chat about the old days and how he met the love of his life. George is quiet, but hilarious when he cracks a joke. We play poker every Friday.

Anyways, this male who ran into me, was apologizing like crazy, and with those incredibly large biceps, he hoisted me up with little effort.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going," he said.

"It's alright; I wasn't looking where I was going as well." I replied.

"My name is Steve Rogers." He held out a hand for me to shake and I did so before I thought about how he could crush my hand. But he was ever so gentle.

"Sadie, Sadie Holmes at your service." I grinned, hearing my own name. A bit egotistical maybe, but what could I say, Sherlock Holmes is my idol, along with Imogen Heap and Lightning Farron... He noticed the two dog tags I had around my neck.

"Are you in the military?"

"No, I just rebuffed these for some friends of mine that were. I had to be careful. They don't make dog tags like they used too."

"What do you mean?" We started to talk about the dog tags, and then it just flowed into the next topic and the next. Not being native to the city or state, I really didn't know what was offered around where I lived (even after 4 years). Steve told me he grew up in Brooklyn, so he didn't know much about this side of town.

"Would you like to look around? If you don't have anything to do! I don't want to take you away from anything important!" He almost sounded frightful to ask me such a thing. I felt a smile twitch onto my lips.

Back to the present, I stood by the small café we designated as our meeting spot. With a cup of hot chocolate in my hand, I stood there in a pair of black pants, red converse, and a white t-shirt. My attire caused people to give me weird glances for the weather was at least in the low fifties. They just don't know about how my family has internal heaters and can wear shorts while shoveling snow.

A familiar tall figure jogged his way towards me. We then continued on the tour of the city. Passing a school, I thought about Mikayla. _I hope she never finds out about this. She would kill me_.

* * *

Mikayla's POV

My hair just wasn't staying straight! I was aggravated and was sick of searching for the straightener. The door opened and closed, signaling Sadie was home. Lately she had been coming home around seven or even eight. Before a few weeks ago, she would always be home before me. I wanted to be suspicious, but right now, I had to get ready.

"Sadie, where the heck is the hair straightener?" I called out from the bathroom.

"I believe I dropped it in the toilet." She always tried to be funny, it never worked. She just makes things awkward and you never really knew if she was joking because she always sounds serious.

"Holmes!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding. It's in the bottom drawer by the toilet." She yelled back as I heard her rummage through the fridge.

Turning on the straightener, I ran out to my room to get my brush before bolting back to the bathroom.

"Wha'cha dressed like that for?" Sadie asked from the bathroom door. Her brows furrowed as she saw what I was wearing, a crisp white button up blouse and a black pencil skirt. "Oh, right, that benefit banquet with him." Clapping the hot plates together, I swept it down my bangs to get them to sweep to the right.

"I know you don't like Tony Stark-" she interrupted me, with a spoon pointed at my face.

"I never said I didn't like the man. He has done commendable things-"

"And he pinched your cheeks." She frowned at the memory. Sadie had won a science fair when she was really young. It had perked the interest of a particular genius, billionaire, who was curious how an eight year old girl beat a group of sixteen to eighteen year olds. They had met and Tony called her an adorable little tike and as she claimed, "He pinched my cheeks like he was my grandmother!" Ever since Sadie had this goal that someday she would outdo Tony and would, metaphorically, pinch his cheeks.

"I would never actually touch his face; that would be gross."

Pushing her aside, I trudged to the couch were my black suit jacket lay.

"You're not going in just that?" She commented while taking another scoop of ice cream. I yanked the bucket out of her possession and scolded her.

"Eat something healthy! And what do you mean?" She frowned at my action, but went over to her suitcase that held her clothes. She pulls out a scarf that resembled a watercolor of lime green and a pale blue. She threw it at me and told me to wear it, before she plopped herself down to play games.

"Rose, open up Gary's Mod and Skye and search if the guys are on." Sadie asked her AI.

"Yes darling," the mechanical voice that had hints of a British accent, said.

"Thanks love," Sadie replied in her British accent as she got out her large headphones. I rolled my eyes as I looped the scarf around my neck and tucked the ends in my jacket. Grabbing my purse and slipping on the heels that I have only for occasions like this, I make my way to the door. "Have fun!" Sadie called out with a wave before she let out a cry. "Thomas! You whore! Why did you kill me, I was innocent!" There was a silence. "I knew it! You traitorous bastard! Never trust Thomas." I shook my head at her; I opened the door just as someone knocked. The man from earlier in the week was standing there.

"I sorry sir, I don't have time to talk with you. I have a banquet to get to get." The man froze but, he nodded.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time miss, but I have received information that-"

"Sir," I looked at him dead in the eyes, "she doesn't live here." Shutting the door behind me, I hurried quickly down to the elevator and press the bottom floor button. A coworker had been waiting for me. Jennifer McDonald was a woman in her early thirties and the one closest to my age in the school. She works as an English teacher who is rather well liked by her students. She vaguely reminds me of my English high school teacher who was very pretty and was extremely fun. Jennifer had married a man by the name of Aaron, who was a successful owner of a contracting business, so Jennifer had a really nice car. The silver Cadillac rolled up and I got in.

"I like your scarf! Where did you get it?" Jennifer asked as she pulled out of the apartment complex.

"My friend had it. Not sure why though." I told her. She nodded and we talked about what we thought was going to happen.

"My husband has been friends with Tony Stark for a while. He helped build Stark Tower." We pulled up to the school and saw they had pulled out all the stops. For the most part, I stayed with Jennifer and her husband, who met up with us. Half way through, I felt like my feet were going to explode with pain. I went to sit down at one of the many tables. It was one that was reserved for the English teachers and art teachers (seeing as there are only two art teachers and four English.) One of the older English teachers, Cindy Fair, started to talk to me about how her husband was bettering the school. I didn't care because she was one of those teachers who loved to talk and brag. She excused herself to get up to use the ladies room, so I was sitting all alone. I felt a tap on the shoulder and was surprised to see a male standing behind me.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a grin. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Tony Stark. I nodded and he took a seat right next to me. "So what's a gorgeous girl like yourself sitting here all alone?" he asked. Should I admit I had a low tolerance for walking with heels?

"I'm just taking a rest. New shoes." I said, still trying to process I was talking to _the_ Iron Man. I don't know why Sadie hated him?

"Haha. I was surprised to see a pretty little thing like you among all these crusty old croons." He said. His tone was obviously flirtatious, as every woman knew. A woman appeared beside us, with long strawberry blonde hair and a flattering dress.

"Hello there, I'm Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. I hope Tony wasn't bothering you too much," she said in a kind tone. Tony let out a whine and complained Pepper had ruined his fun.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." I said. Pepper whispered something in Tony's ear and he let out a groan. He grumbled something about prissy rich kids as he walked away.

"I don't know why he has to be such a baby. All he does is have to stand up there when his name is called as a donator. Anyways, what do you do here?" I told Pepper my name and that I was an art teacher. She said she always liked art, but she found herself changing her major to business after a year of college. For the rest of the evening, I actually spent with Pepper and Tony, once he was allowed to sit down. They were a lot of fun and a really adorable couple when you think about it. I found Jennifer at the end of the night and told her I was getting a ride from someone. Tony's custom car was amazing and I almost felt embarrassed when I told him my address. They were decent apartments, but that's just what they were. After I said good bye and they drove away, I was it with a question. Why did they choose me, out of all the people, to talk to?


	3. Poker Night

The banquet had come and gone, and I was frustrated with Sadie coming home late.

"Where are you going every day?" I asked her once. The air got dark and serious as she replied, "Top secret."

I was just worried. Recently there had been muggings in our neighbor at night, as I would soon find out.

* * *

I had just finished with a painting that I was going to use as an example for class. Time had escaped me, so I didn't notice that it had grown dark. The school wasn't too far from my apartment, but I tried to take the busy streets on the way home. Tugging my coat closer to my body as a frigid wind whipped by, I turn onto my street. Behind me, I heard a crash, so I twisted around and I came face to face with a man who wore a black ski mask. He reached out to take my bag, tearing it away. I struggled to keep hold but he kicked me down. Getting up as quick as I could, I ran after him. There was this seething feeling in the bottom of my stomach that built up until I felt like I was going to explode. Like I was going to be set on fire…. Or the man who stole my purse! I fell back in shock as the man screamed in pain, trying to bat out the flames that sprung up from out of nowhere. Grabbing my purse that had fallen, I ran home. Terrified, I burst through the door and shut it behind me. A cry followed by a crash, caused the angry head of Sadie to appear over the coach.

"What the hell? I'm sleeping," she complained. I didn't say anything; I just walked to my room and shut my door. Feeling extremely tired, I laid down and was out like a light.

* * *

Sadie's POV

I don't know what just happened. Mikayla definitely held fear in her eyes as she moved quickly to her room. Sitting back down on the couch, I watched as Zelda watched a fly, fly a crossed the room. I was worried, but I knew it would be best to let her rest. Turning out the lights, I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling till I fell asleep.

Next Day

Getting up, I found Mikayla had not gotten up and there was a note on the door.

Sick.

Shrugging my shoulders, I wanted to assume that she became sick because of me. But being… well me, I knew there was something else wrong.

Today was Friday and I couldn't miss Friday night poker with the guys. I ate a small breakfast, fed the cats, took a shower and brushed my teeth. Dressing in my usual black pants that I had many of because of a sale, I also slipped on a white button up and the black vest I wore every Friday night poker. Grabbing my green eyeshade hat and my bag, I made my way out the door, while trying to put my hair up in the usual half up style.

I usually tried to catch Chuck(the guy who owns the veterans bar) when he was leaving for work. I liked to help him during Fridays, when there would be a big crowd coming in at night. I use that time to think of certain things, like how to finish Rose's holographic form.

Speaking of the man, the thirty-four year old was standing out by his door. He was looking aggravated, staring blankly at the door.

"Lock yourself out again?" I asked as him. The tall male sighed and nodded while taking out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Mind giving me a hand." I nodded and walked over. It's not like I picked up on how to pick lock doors because I'm a delinquent. No. My reason is purely in case something like this happens. A twist, click and turn, and I swung the door open. Chuck gave me a grateful smile before rushing inside. After waiting a few minutes, he came back with his keys in his hand. We left and walked down the street to his bar. Chuck was a veteran who served in Iran, Iraq, and Afghanistan. He had been shot in the arm, which causing him great pain at times. So in his time of turmoil, he wanted to open a place where veterans like him could relax. He was greatly interested in the time of World War 2, and the 1940s, so the bar resembled that.

After Chuck opened the door, I started taking down chairs and Chuck went to wipe down the bar.

"So Sadie, who's that fellow I see walking you home with every night?" I froze and turned to face him.

"Nobody." He laughed and picked up a glass to put on the shelf.

"A man looking like that isn't a nobody to a lass like you." I leaned back on the table with a raised brow.

"A lass like me?" He stopped what he was doing, contemplating his words.

"Ya know, he looks familiar," Chuck said, looking up thoughtfully. I didn't know how he could look familiar, but I guess, since Steve said he grew up in Brooklyn. We shared a silence for a while till the mid-day drinkers came in. One of them, Dan, enjoyed flirting with everybody and anybody; he wasn't shy to admit he was bisexual. The whole time I was setting up our game for the night, he would ask me questions. This time, he asked me about Steve.

"So who was that hot muscular guy you've been hanging with?" I turned to him with a glare.

"What is with you guys and stalking me?" I asked him. Dan also enjoyed creeping around, going to clubs and what not. I punched him once he asked me if I was dating Steve. Then he said since that meant no, could he date Steve. This time I hit him in the stomach. It was getting late, and patrons began to file in.

Just as Charles and George arrived, I wanted to run back to my housing to get a new deck I bought.

"I'll be right back guys."

"Don't make us wait too long, who knows how long this guy has left."

"Says you, you old fart! You're the older one." I chuckled at the old men bickering and made my to the door. On the way out, I ran into someone.

"We really need to stop running into each other like this," I heard a voice say. I looked up in surprise to see Steve.

"Steve! What are you doing here? "Wasn't it obvious why he was there?

"I was told about this bar and I wanted to come see what it was like. What about you?"

"I like to come here to play poker with some friends. Here, come!" Pulling him, as best I could seeing the size difference, I got him inside and to the table Charles, George and I claimed. For being eighty-six, those two geezers sure can make a fuss about not being in a properly lit area. "Charles, George, I want you guys to met someone." The two old men look up and shock overtook their aged faces.

"It can't be-."

"But I really think it is-"

"How do you know? You don't remember what you ate for breakfast this morning!"

"Yes I do! Who says you remember you old coot!" They began to argue til they felt out of breath. Obviously Steve was familiar to them, but I didn't know why. Maybe it's because I don't watch the news, or TV much anymore. Everything comes from Youtube.

"Alright you two, don't spoil poker night, especially since we have a guest. I need to run back to my apartment to get the cards since George would use the other ones to cheat." The bald man let out a gruff sound while looking away. Running out, I made a quick dash for my apartment (which means I walked, psh, Sadie doesn't run.)

* * *

At Bar

"Are you him?" George whispered to Steve, who felt awkward since Sadie just made him join a card game.

"Why you whispering?" Charles said to his friend. He then looked Steve straight in the eye. "1944, Germany. I saw you." Charles's voice drifted off into memory. George nodded, fragile memories entered his mind. Steve tensed and looked at the men with wide eyes.

"You mean you were-"

"Yup. Both of us just turned eighteen and were shipped off to the front lines. I remember that year well because I had to say good bye to my love, Besty."

"I thought her name was Samantha."

"Quiet you!" Turning back to Steve, "You were such an inspiration to us youngsters," Charles said. Steve let a shy smile pass his lips. Instead of seeing two aged faces, he saw two men who were soldiers of his time. It was a comforting feeling, and the 1940s atmosphere around them made the weight of the new world slip from Steve's shoulders. "Seeing you with the lass reminds me of me and my Lucy. Ah, who can forget love like that." A small blush splashed on Steve's cheeks when Charles spoke.

"We're not-" George laughed at poked Steve's side with his cane.

"No need to be shy boy. Charles here talks about his love life all the time. Especially all those women who got away." Charles angrily shook a fist at George, saying shut up.

"Silence George! We all had a dame that got away." Charles barked. That comment struck a cord with Steve. The face of Peggy Carter flashed in his mind. Painful memories and thoughts of her returned. "I can see you have one you lost on your mind. Trust me, I know. I come back home after the war to find Samantha-"

"So now it's Samantha!"

"- had been struck with an illness. I never thought I could love again. But my boy," Charles put a shaky, arthritis ridden hand on Steve's broad shoulder. "You'll find someone. When I was at my lowest, I saw an angel come down from heavens. She looked passed my scars, my useless leg, and she saw me. She became my wife, and for more than sixty years, I have never been happier." The wise man's words resonated a tone, one that made Steve believe. Charles laughed as he patted the younger (yet older) male's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe it's that little vixen. I don't think I've ever heard her say anything about love. She's an odd one. I have three daughters, two granddaughters and six great-granddaughters, and she's nothing like any of them." The sound of the door opening and closing and rushed feet came closer to the group. They turned to see Sadie out of breath and slightly damp.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to make my roommate soup, feed our cats and then it started raining. So, who's up for a game of poker?"

"Bring it little missy!"

"I'm watching you George."

"What did I do?"

Steve watched in amusement. Charles was right, she is an odd one.

* * *

I don't feel like proof reading right now so meh.

I want to say thank you all for the favs and follows. I don't think I've ever had this many favs and follows with only 2 chapters and in such a small amount of time. Love you! And well, if you guys can also drop a comment, that would make everything the better! I will take feedback, requests for little side stories (my friend and I have been already thinking of a few) umm, I'll answer any questions, and if you want, you can just say "I love/like this story" That just makes everything better. Ummm. Oh yeah, if you would like a visual of what Sadie and/or Mikayla looks like, I will refer you to my Deviantart account, WolfXSoul. There is also an image of Zelda, who is based off my actually kitty. So I will say, if you want to, look up Meekakitty. That is what Sadie looks like. I love Meekakitty, she is beautiful and her hair is always awesome... Mikayla, my friend, hasn't gotten back to me on what she wants her character to look like (well, I haven't really asked her) but yeah. Anyways. Love you all, bye!


	4. Trouble

The weekend went by too fast and I was forced to go back to work. I never told Sadie about the strange occurrence that happened with the mugger. Knowing her, she would track him down and do something worse to him than being set on fire.

It was hard to get out of my queen size bed, with my soft, warm azure covers protecting me from our chilly apartment. We had to buy space heaters for my room and the living room because the whole apartment complex was having troubles with heating. Which was horrible since the beginning of October had been so freaking cold. Sometimes I would wake up, and swear I could see my breath. You would think I would be okay with such weather since I was raised in Wisconsin, with it's freezing cold winters and bitter falls. Nope, not at all. The only thing good about autumn was my birthday on October 29. I will be 23 at the end of the month and I was not looking forward to it.

Getting up and immediately putting on slippers to protect my feet from the cool wooden floor boards, I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. After a hot shower, I walked into the kitchen to find Sadie sleeping with her head besides a bowl of cereal. Sundays, she would go to see a client who worked night shifts, so meant they could only have her work on their computer at night. Sadie had been working on trying to restart and completely wipe the computer clean since the client's son, well, he looked up a lot of porn. "Teenagers," Sadie would say with a sigh as she cursed people. So for the past two weeks she had been fiddling with the hard drive or whatever. But being her, a procrastinator, it takes her forever, and she just finished Saturday.

Opening up the cabinets, I took out a random cereal for breakfast. After I was done eating, I fed the cats and gathered my things. While standing by the door, ready to leave, I was debating whether or not to wake Sadie up. Then I remembered what happens to people who wake her up. Leaving, I noticed a black car parked the street. Basically everyone in the neighborhood went to work early and most of them didn't own a car, so there were never any cars on our street at this time. Shrugging it off though, I made my way down the street to get to work. Stopping at a cross walk, while waiting for the light to turn, I looked up at the sky. So many buildings rose high above us. Bakersville, the town Sadie and I grew up in, was small. Just a town with buildings that probably weren't higher than three or four stories. But here in New York, the skyline was full of towering structures of iron and steel. I could see Stark Towers, with it's lonely A, being the highest one of them all. I'm guessing the A now stands for the group of superheros, who saved the world. There was still construction going on after the catastrophe that at least happened five months ago.

Sadie and I had actually been extremely lucky to not be in New York at that time. I had just graduated in early May, and May 17 was Sadie's birthday, so we went back to Wisconsin. We were going to move back to Wisconsin, especially after that. But then the school I work at now, had lost one of their art teachers during the invasion, so my art professor recommended me. I took the job and we moved into a new apartment, since our old one had been destroyed (our stuff had been in a storage facility and Mia and Zelda had been staying with a friend for a few weeks.)

I remember one of the main reasons I wanted to live in the apartments we live in, was because I could have a clear view of Stark Towers. That superhero group fascinated me, but Sadie, well she could care less. I bet she doesn't even know what any of them (other than Tony Stark) look like, or their names.

Anyways, I felt people bump my shoulders as they walked passed my stationary form. Moving along as not to make anyone angry, I made my way to school. The first class of the morning was a beginners art course that I had less than desirable students in. I told the class that they were to get right to work with their drawings. Ruffling through my desk I got out my attendance slip. Surveying the class to see who was there and who wasn't, I noticed Courtney. Courtney was blonde, the head cheerleader, popular girl, who really didn't help prove stereotypes wrong, She was notorious for being the mean girl and liked to be that bitter brown noser to teachers. She had a group of followers surrounding her work area, which was suspicious. Walking over, I saw her display her smart phone with pride.

"Courtney, you know it's against school policy to have your cell phone on school property. I'm going to have to take that." I said as I held out my hand. The blonde, with her heavy eye liner and silver eyeshadow, stared at me blankly like I was speaking a foreign language.

"Miss Bennitt, did you get your hair cut? It's like, so cute!" Her voice was set at an obnoxiously high pitch. Yes, I did get my hair cut so that it would be longer in the front, with the ends just above my shoulders, and shorter in the back. I also got some low lights of a warm brown, for my birthday. Of course, Courtney would try to play that card. I raised a brow at her, hand still outstretched. The bleach blonde frowned before she placed the phone in my hand. "You can't blame me, the dude was like, so totally super hot," she said.

"You can pick it up in the principal's office after school." I told her while heading back to my desk. Sitting down, I went to turn the phone off when my eyes caught sight of the male she had on the screen. He looked so familiar... Oh my god! It was Captain America! I knew him since he was sort of the spokesman and leader of the Avengers. My finger slipped and I tapped the screen. It zoomed out and I felt like my eyeballs were going to fall out. Standing besides Captain America, was a figure, who was basically holding hands with him, that I was all to familiar with. I doubt there was another person in the world, with that hair! Who wears it in that style! And has that t-shirt that I bought her for her birthday! I told the class I was going to the principal's office and took a step outside. Taking deep breaths, I snapped a quick picture of the picture with my phone before turning Courtney's phone off. After taking it to the principal and telling her about Courtney, I returned to the classroom with a bitter aura.

That woman has a LOT of explaining to do.

* * *

Sadie's POV

I laid on the couch, watching Youtube. Zelda appeared beside me, meowing. A waft of litter reminded me...

_I need to buy litter and cat food._ Getting up, I straightened myself out before getting my keys and bag. These cats don't know how good they have it.

* * *

Mikayla's POV

When I got home, I found that Sadie had left a note saying she had gone to get cat litter, cat food, and some supper.

How convenient for her. She's just prolonging my rage. I took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for her to come home. When a knock came at the door, I waited to hear, "Mikayla,Mikayla,Mikayla." (she got it from Sheldon on the Big Bang Theory, one of the few things she watches TV for.) But there wasn't any annoying rapping on the door followed by my name. Instead, another powerful knock sent me to my feet. Opening the door, I was surprised to see the man from before, with a few friends.

"Sir-"

"Miss Bennitt, we have a few questions to ask you regarding Friday night of last week." I tensed and was about to shut the door before the man commented, "Ma'am, I am from the **S**trategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, and maybe I could shed some light on what happened." I was skeptical, but the two big goons behind him convinced me other wise.

Sitting at the kitchen table, the man pulled out one of those portable DVD players and put in a disc. On it was a frightening recount of the events of last Friday.

"Miss Bennitt, I believe that this is you." He pointed to the figure that was obviously me. He leaned back in the chair and placed a folder down on the table. "Miss Bennitt, we have been watching you for a while. I think I would be best if you came with us, so we can fill you in on the details." I didn't know what to say as the big guys lifted me up. I wanted to fight. How could I trust them? What did they say they were apart of?

We walked to the car that was parked out there this morning and things just got more confusing.

_Okay, so they say they have been watching me. But the thing they said they were apart of, sounded govermenty. What do I do? _My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Stark Towers... Wait...we were pulling into Stark Towers!? This didn't make any sense.

After a push and a shove, I found myself in a room with a round table and a large, and I mean large, screen. The man told me to sit, so I did and ended up waiting about ten minutes. I hear the door slide open and a man wearing all black and a... eye-patch? Well, he came in and sat a crossed from me. He saw my confusion right away.

"Miss Mikayla Bennitt. It's nice of you to join us." He said, his tone full of authority and the I-can-snap-you-like-a-twig tone. He had a remote in his hand and he clicked a button to play the scene from Friday night. "Miss Bennitt, I bet you are curious to what actually happened that Friday night." I nodded, too fearful to talk. He clicked again and a few images appeared on the screen. One was clearly in infrared and I was shocked to see it. Apparently, my body was completely white, which wasn't normal. And when the man was being set on fire, it was like a white blob from me flew at him. Next to it was a chart that changed when I got angry and the man was set on fire. "If I'm not mistaken, this isn't the first time this has happened." He opened the manilla folder on the table and started to read. He listed moments were fires happened with no source, except me being there. I didn't find that conclusive evidence but then he said he would like for me to under go some test. I didn't know what I would do, but my curiosity of what happened had me wondering... was that really me doing those things?

* * *

Sadie's POV

Coming home with hands full, I found the house empty. Setting down the cat stuff and Chinese food, I looked around for Mikayla. She didn't leave a note or anything... and her keys and purse are here... I became very suspicious and was going to go ask the neighbors if they saw her, but then my stomach growled loudly. Getting my sweet and sour chicken, I sat down and opened my laptop.

"Rose, pull up Mikayla's tracking device." Mikayla didn't know, sense she was sleeping, but I had put in a tracking chip, nano sized, in her neck, so I could keep an eye out for her. Strangely, it said she was only a few streets down, in Stark Towers. My eyes narrowed as I thought of Tony Stark. But I guess if she's there... she would be fine... I hope. The chip also gave me readings on her blood pressure, heart rate and other vital signs. She was mainly normal, but her heart rate was up a bit. It could be she was just running, but why? Zelda scared me by jumping up behind me on the back of the couch and she attacked my head. Mia watched from my gaming chair with amusement(well, I think she was anyways.) My phone went off and I tried to reach it without falling off the couch. It was from Mikayla and she said she was going to be home late because it was parent-teacher night.

_I don't recall her ever telling me that. _

It would turn out that she would arrive back home at near midnight, while I was asleep. Although it's hard for her to surprise me anymore, I would never guess what was going to transpire over the next week.

* * *

So yeah...

thank you Guest and Zora and Phoenix, you get cupcakes cause you reviewed... the rest of you, shame.

I will take feedback, requests for little side stories (my friend and I have been already thinking of a few) umm, I'll answer any questions. Also there are points in the story were i need to have stuff happen, like if you haven't guess already the pairs are Steve and Sadie, Thor and Mikayla. So anyone have any ideas on what can happen to help develop their relationships?


	5. SPECIAL Things that go bump in the night

"You do it."

"No you."

…..

"You want to keep on the path... The path woman!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Get that note, it's there. Right there!"

"I see it!"

"Omg, the music is getting scary. Shit!"

"Sadie! Watch your language!"

"Milk! Milk! He's getting- run! Run! Shift! Shift!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

A scream sent everyone in the living room of Stark Towers to their feet. Bolting down the hall, Steve was the first to open the door. Inside, was pitch black, with the only source of light being a computer screen. Flicking on the lights, the Avengers are greeted by the sight of Mikayla on the floor, holding her head. Sadie was no where to be found, which sent Steve into a worry. Thor helped the blonde up from the floor, who rubbed her sore side.

"Who screamed?" Tony asked, wondering who would interrupt him while he worked on thinking of new up grades to his suit. Mikayla frowned as she touched her forehead.

"Sadie. She freaking screamed in my ear."

"Where is she?" Steve asked. Mikayla pointed to behind him, to the closet. Steve gave her a curious glance before opening the door to the closet. Inside was a shriek and the sound of someone rambling.

"He's gonna get me!" Steve disappeared for a moment before reemerging with a shaking girl in his arms. He set the poor girl on the bed, who pulled the covers up and around herself. He proceeded to send a stern look at the two girls.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Playing Slender." Mikayla stated nonchalantly, taking a set next to her friend.

"What's this Slender? And how do you play it?" Thor questioned. Mikayla took her laptop and set it in her lap. A black screen with the sketchy letters spelling Slender were written a crossed the screen.

"Hold on, lets put this on a better screen." Tony insisted, interested in something that could scare Sadie. Everyone walked out into the living room, but one form did not follow. Steve doubled back to see Sadie still on the bed. He sat down beside her and was going to say something when a bunch of loud noises at once echoed through the halls.

"Shift Tony! Shift!"

A few moments later everyone was in the living room. Mikayla was trying to teach Thor how to move the character and where to find the notes. Tony was laughing and joking around with Sadie, saying she was being a big scaried cat. Sadie was using Steve as a shield from the big screen and Tony. Steve was choking down blush from Sadie's tight grip and was scowling Tony, telling him to leave the lady alone. Clint and Natasha showed mild interest in the game, seeing as there was nothing else to do. Bruce wasn't scared easily, so the sudden jump scare of the Slender man didn't raise his blood pressure. He just sat coolly at the table, looking over some papers, drinking coffee, and sparing the group a casual glance.

The group decided to watch scary movies for the rest of the night, since it was Halloween. Sadie, had finally gotten sick of peeking around Steve's shoulder, so she went to her room.

It was well passed 3 in the morning, when Sadie heard something move in her room. Drozy from sleep, she saw a blurry figure standing over her bed. It was all black with white...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She belted out a screech as she reached for her replica gunblade (Final Fantasy XIII) under her pillow and started to chase the figure out of her room.

"Sadie! Stop! I was just joking!" Tony yelled at the maniac wearing a sword. He was dressed like Slenderman and had entered her room to scare her.

It worked.

Sadie then slept in Mikayla's room, on the floor, for a few days till Mikayla kicked her out. She then took up residence in Steve's room. She only returned to her room when she entered Tony's in the middle of the night with a chainsaw.

* * *

Happy Halloween!

First special, but not the last ;D


	6. Cats and Needles

Remember how Mikayla said that she was at a parent teacher conference...

"Wait!" I bolted up from my bed on the coach. "How can you have parent teacher conferences at Stark Towers!" I jumped out of bed and ran over to her door. "Mikayla,Mikayla,Mikayla," I knocked vigorously until the door slipped open. There was no one inside except for Mia, who was stilling on her bed with a piece of paper by her. Casually striding over, I found it was a note from Mikalya. "Had to go to work early. Don't forget to bring the cats to the vet." I stood there for a moment, glaring at the paper. "How the hell am I suppose to get two cats... Wait a second!" I was hesitant and iffy whether or not this was a good idea; but he did say to call him if I needed help.. Getting my phone I dialed a number of a friend. It took a few rings before someone picked up. "Hello?" a male voice echoed on the other side. They sounded like they had been working out.

"Steve? It's me Sadie."

"Oh hi!" he said.

"Can I still take you up on the offer of helping me?"

"Yeah, sure." I gave him my address and the time to come.

Till that time I sat playing Harvest Moon on my 3DS. A knock came and I fell off the couch. Opening the door, I saw Steve standing there and he seemed a little bit uncomfortable. "Come on in." He shuffled in like he was taking on new terrain. I shrugged my thoughts off before spotting Zelda sneaking up behind me. I tried to grab her before she would bolt off but she did and tried to sneak her chubby butt under the couch. "So that's my cat. Yup... So I need your help getting her and Mia, the other cat to the vet." Steve nodded and watched as I got hold of Zelda. She meows angrily before pushing my face away as I held her to my chest. We had a struggle to get her in the carrier but we did it. Now what was left was to find Mia, the one with claws... yay.

Mikaylas POV

It was really early in the morning when the agent guys came back to get me. Being as quite as I could, I got ready and had to sneak by the sleeping mound on my couch. They bought me back to Stark Towers where I was greeted by the man himself. "It's you!" Tony said as he approached me standing by my lonesome. "Now who would have thought that the pretty teacher I met that night was actually part Demi- God." ... What did he say? Before I could ask they made me go into a lab. I wonder how Sadie's day was going... She probably isn't awake since it was 10 in the morning.

Sadies POV

So we had finally got Mia into a carrier. It took Steve, whom both cats magically love, to get Mia in the carrier. He insisted on carrying both cats but I was unsure. I mean the vet clinic wasn't far away but it still as to be heavy. If it was, Steve didn't show any sign of fatigue on the way there and back. Steve had to leave right after we got back to the apartment so I told him I will make it up to him later. "No need." He smiled before leaving. Hmmm... free service... Way better quality than forcing Mikayla to do things that's for sure.

Mikayla's POV

I had been poked and prodded with needles and they were trying to explain to me stuff. What I got from it was they were able to tell I was half Demi-God from comparing my blood to another Demi-God's blood... Then they lost me. The scary guy with an eye patch came back and told me I was going to start training to see if I would be good enough to become a S.H.E.I.L.D member or even an Avenger. That was a distance and far dream of mine! But for today, I was going to meet everyone else one the Avengers team, those who would be helping me train.

"Hey there newbie." Tony said as I reached the top floor with a S.H.E.I.L.D agent. "Come on out, we don't bite...much." Tony was trying to make light of the moment, while I was just trying to understand and comprehend what I was going through. "I'll introduce you to everyone. That guy over there in the corner with the glasses and coffee is Bruce Banner, don't get him angry." Pushing me over to the table with a few people at it, he pointed to a man and woman. "That's Natasha and Clint. Scary deadly assassins." Tony joked while getting glares from the two. "Hey, where's the virgin and blondie?"

"Steve had to do something and Thor is still asleep." Just as Clint finished talking, the elevator dinged. A tall man with a strange blonde hair style walked over. I recognized him.

"You!" I point to him with a gasp. Everyone eyed me in a weird way.

"Do you know each other?" Tony asked, not believing Steve knew a girl other than Natasha and Pepper.

"No...I must be mistaken." I said, trying to cover it up, but glared at Steve.

"Well then! This is Steve Rogers, or Captain Underpants*cough* I mean, Captain America." Steve glared at Tony and a thunderous noise echoed throughout the room.

"Great, he's awake." Natasha cursed under her breath. An even taller, well built male came bounding into the room and went straight to the pile of... poptarts?

…..Boy was this going to be a weird experience.

* * *

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT... Life is just a bitch now. And I have something to ask of you. So if you watch Once Upon a Time, you can read this.

Now that i have your attention.

Ummm... can anyone write me a fanfiction about Once Upon A Time with my new character Cecilia as the main character... I'll give you info... I'm just really busy with college and work but I really want to have a story about it.

Also, does anyone know about any good HatterxOC stories from Once Upon A Time? I've checked Fanfiction but they don't have much. Please, anyone. I never ask for much but...

I already have some written! please,, anyone, I'll do something in return!

KK? And Even if you don't watch it, but you know someone who does, please tell me. please, please... I'll make sure that the next chapter is really long! and awesome!


	7. Christmas Special Part 1

_Twas the week before Christmas and all was quiet in Stark Tower. Nothing was stirring, not even a Zelda. Tony in the work shop, with Bruce by his side. Steve in the gym, working on his stride. Natasha and Clint on a mission and Thor feeding his addiction (poptarts). Mikayla..._

"Hey Milk, what are you doing?" Sadie called from her lounging position on the couch of the living room. Mikayla peered over the couch and eyed the girl on the laptop.

"Finishing up the presents to send home... Something you are suppose to help me with."

"Psh," Sadie replied," I got mine all done while you all were on that one mission thing." Mikayla watched her friend being to type again before Zelda jumped up and put herself on the keyboard. Sadie just sighed and pet her cat. She received a purr from Zelda and a tail in the face from Mia.

"Why Pepper?" The sudden voice of Tony made Mikayla turn to the elevator. Out emerged Bruce, Pepper, and Tony.

"Because I think it will be fun." The ginger retorted. She smiled when she saw Mikayla and went into the middle of the living room. Tony plopped himself down at his bar and poured himself a drink. Bruce just sat at the table and continued to look over some papers.

"Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton have returned from their mission and are heading up with Mr. Rogers."

"Thanks JARVIS," Tony said. Soon the elevator came up, reveling the three.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I would like to start." Pepper said as she retrieved a top hat from the table. "Oh, thanks for the hat Sadie." Said girl nodded and saluted Pepper.

"What's this about?" Natasha said as she sat down on one of the couches.

"It's a week till Christmas, and I was thinking we should all do a Secret Santa." She received a groan from the Avengers, to whom she glared at. "Come on, I think it would be fun." She then held out the hat to Sadie, who gave her a strange look.

"If I knew you were going to use my hat for such a devious deed, I would have given it to you earlier." Sadie said before she reached in and plucked out a piece of paper. Pepper smiled at her.

"Thank you," she then moved to Mikayla. A look of bewilderment flashed acrossed Sadie's face. She then folded the paper back up and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Shirt," she whispered her replacement swear word and Mikayla looked at her friend funny before drawing out a name. Pepper then continued throughout the room till everyone had picked.

"What is this, Santa fellow? And why is he secret?" Thor asked as he looked at his paper.

"Santa is a jolly, old, fat guy who sneaks down chimneys and delivers presents to all the good little boys and girls in the world." Tony explained with a chuckle. Pepper glared at Tony before turning to Thor.

"It just means that you get a gift for the person you picked and you have to keep it secret until Christmas, when we'll all exchange gifts." Thor seemed pleased with Pepper's explanation.

"Ah, a gift! I shall do this then."

"You know, this could be fun." Tony said as he looked at his piece with a smirk.

"Alright everyone, happy shopping." Pepper said as she looked at her pager. She then left to take care of some business. Everyone just returned to what they were doing before Pepper dragged them away. Steve went to take a shower, Thor went to take a nap Tony and Bruce went back down to the lab, and Natasha and Clint went to rest. Which left Mikayla and Sadie.

"Who did you get?"

"None of your business... Okay I got Steve." Mikayla froze as she looked at her friend before falling over in laughter. Sadie sat up and glared at her friend over the couch.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Haha! I can't believe what luck you have!" Sadie frowned.

"What do you mean luck? He and I have completely different interests. I can't just get him Assassins Creed 3... although it is rather patriotic." Mikayla just stared at Sadie for a moment before laughing even harder.

"This is too good to be true!"

"I don't understand. It was the name I pulled and all. How could it be too good?" Mikayla continued to laugh as she tried to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going? Milk! I need your help!"

What is a Sadie to do?

* * *

Alright, this is the first part of the Christmas Special. I'll post the end on Christmas or Christmas Eve.

The reason I'm posting only part of it is because... I really can't think of something to get the Captain. Help?

Oh and this is all legit. My friend and I placed everyone's name in her lunch box and picked out names. I just got lucky and got Steve.

You'll find out who got who later. We figured out what to get everyone, except for Steve.


	8. Brynhildr

It had become really late.

Mikayla wasn't home.

"Come on! Where is that woman!? I mean, what other friends does she have that she could hang with?" I said, tugging my wolf hat over my head. Looking down at the laptop on the table, I saw my character die miserably because someone asshat-traitor got me. I turned off the game and went to Youtube. Skimming through my subscriptions, I heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, I was greeted by Barry, a guy who lived three doors down and was holding something.

"Hey," I said.

"I believe someone dropped this off at the wrong door." He shoved it into my arms before walking away. I bitterly glared at him before I slammed the door. In my hands was a small package and letter. Opening the letter first, I was confused. It was a black sheet with just the name Emily scribbled in white letters. I didn't understand. It was address to me, yet all it said was Emily. I once knew an Emily. She was really short, although we were the same age. She was also my neighbor and every summer she would drag me out of my lovely air conditioned home to play.

But it couldn't be that Emily. I think she moved to Oklahoma to live with her birth father or something.

I shifted my attention to the package and cut it open. Inside was... something? It looked twisted metal with something burnt attached to it. I shrugged and threw it in the garbage. Maybe it was a prank, probably that annoy jerkoff that lived a floor below us. When we first arrived, this guy and his friends would leave all sorts of stuff on our door step. I thought I made it clear when I hacked all their accounts not to mess with me anymore.

Sighing, I began to make myself supper, since Miss Bennitt can't get her pansy butt home.

And it wouldn't be till about 3 in the mourning before said girl returned home, tired, beaten, and sore.

* * *

Mikayla's POV

I sat awkwardly at the table. When the behemoth of a man finally finished about three boxes of poptarts, he looked at me.

"So you are the woman they said is of god blood. I am Thor, Son of Odin. And what is milady's name?"

"Mikayla," I said almost unsure of my self.

"Yes! You are defiantly of the descendents Brynhildr. The ring of fire is a trait of hers." I was confused and what he said didn't make sense.

"Ring of fire?"

"In your eyes." Oh, he meant the strange orange-gold ring on the corners of my iris. "Brynhildr turned into a mortal and was banished to Midgard may years ago by my father. We always wondered what had happened to her." What!? If what he says is true and that fact that he said his name was Thor...

"You mean that an ancestor of mine... was a Norse god?" He nodded his head and gave me quite the dazzling smile. I was in shock! And also thankful that Sadie was into mythology or I would be even more confused. This was going to take some time to process.

"Well then rookie," Tony came up behind me and put hand on my shoulder. "I think it's time we find out how to use those powers of yours." I looked at him like he was crazy, but Thor seemed enthusiastic.

I'm in for hell.

* * *

Sadie's POV

Waking up, I saw that Mikayla had either never came home, or left before I woke up. It was Tuesday... Taco Tuesday to be exact. That woman never misses tacos, since she eats a lot of Mexican food due to her father being part Hispanic.

"She better not be late or I'm eating all the steak." I said to myself. I suppose since I haven't had any computer fixing requests, maybe I should exercise.

"Oppa Gangnam Style!"

Man, I love Just Dance 4.

* * *

Mikayla POV

They had dragged me back to Stark Towers. Apparently they made up an excuse to the school, saying why I wasn't there. I didn't want to know. I was so tired and they wanted me to train! Fight! I've never fought in my life. The only time I almost got into an actual fight, Sadie stepped in and probably would have sent that girl to the hospital if I didn't stop her.

"Do you have any prior training in physical combat?"

"No."

"Have you ever shot a gun?"

"Ahhh... only a few times while hunting." Natasha looked at me, she seemed a bit displeased. She turned to eyepatch man as if to ask 'why are we wasting our time'. He only gave her a stare and a nod before leaving. Natasha sighed before turning to me.

"Well, since the primary objective is for you to learn how to use your demi-god powers, you will be working with Thor. We believe since he has control over lighting, he can help you unlock your powers over what we believe to be fire." I nodded, not really believing what was happening to me.

But they put me in a room with Thor and he was holding a really big and scary hammer.

"Now, Lady Mikayla, Brynhildr was a fierce warrior. Surely her blood runs strong through you. I believe in you." He then tried to get me to do some sort of exercise to bring out the fire. For about a few hours, nothing was happening. A couple things spontaneously combusted but that was it. "I believe that is it for today. You may return to your abode." I thanked Thor in a shy way before getting my butt out of there.

It was hard to make it home, but somehow I did. And an angry Sadie was waiting.

"Where have you been young lady!? Do you know how long I was waiting!? Look now your supper is cold and you are eating alone." I didn't register half of what she said, I just made my way to the food and put it in the microwave. The whole while I ate, I had her yelling at me. She was definitely worse than any mom.

But what could I say... this was Sadie we were talking about.

At least it wasn't as bad as the first time I came home from a date... that poor guy.

* * *

So the reason these are short and take me forever at the moment is because I'm having a block. The block is figuring out a good way to progress from the point that Mikayla is training. I'm not good at writing stuff like that. I didn't quite think that through when we summarized through the story line.

sorry for errors, I haven't read through it yet and I'm tired and don't want to do it now.

Brynhildr is from Norse mythology... although I didn't find out about her by looking through the mythology... I found out about her through Final Fantasy XIII. Brynhildr is an Eidolon that has fire attributes... that's what I did for Mikayla's powers stuff... cuz she likes fire and I like Final Fantasy XIII

OH and sorry about the Christmas Special... I... don't want to do it.


	9. The Doctor

A burst of air escaped from my mouth in a loud noise that scared Mia. Something hit me in the back of the head and I turned to see Mikayla glaring at me.

"Sick." She scowled as she made herself a salad for lunch.

"If I'm gonna burp yo, I'm gonna do it."She then moved slowly over to the chair to sit and watch the movie that she had turned on. A yawn escaped my mouth as I stretched. It felt like a normal day.

"Sadie, what's this?" Mikayla held up an envelope that was addressed to me. I shrugged my shoulders, shifting to a sitting up position. Chucking the letter at me, I flinched as it smacked me in the face with one of it's sharp corners. Picking the envelope up and with a swift motion, I opened it up. Inside was another black piece of paper like that one day. Opening up the letter, I saw 3 with a circle around it. Sitting there for a moment, I didn't quite understand what it was, until I saw the word days under it.

3 days... 3 days... circle... white... like a moon... 3... moon... days...

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Apocalypse!" I screamed as I threw the paper to the ground and hid under my blankets.

"What the hell woman!?" Mikayla yelled. I could hear her get up and the rustling of paper. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked.

"It's the Happy Mask Salesman! He's coming to get me and he will ask 'You've lost something haven't you' and then he will start shaking me and you don't shake a child!" I felt something bounce off my head and I peered out from my blankets.

"You have been playing way too many video games. How about we go out and get some fresh air."

"The outside is gross," I said. She glared before sighing.

"Fine. We'll go to that pizza place down the street." I pulled myself out of the blankets a little more.

"That one place with the really good pizza?"

"Yeah, and if you are really good, we'll stop for ice cream on the way home."

"Woohoo!" I jumped up and ran for the shower... I really needed one.

After my shower, I put on my Falling In Reverse shirt... I don't know what the band is like, I think it's metal. I just like the shirt because it's blue and has a wolf on it. I love wolves so that's the only reason I got the shirt. Anyways, after putting my hair up in a messy bun, I slipped on my black jeans and the video game themed shoes that Mikayla painted for me. Going into the living room, I got my dark red leather jacket and slipped it on because it wasn't exactly warm out. Then I waited patiently while petting Zelda. After Mikayla got ready, we set out. The pizza place was a couple blocks down and the most blocks that I have walked away from our apartment. I didn't like walking around cause all the people and stuff.

When we got there, a girl who's computer I fixed was working and she... looked different.

"Oh hey there!" She greeted. Her hair was all sorts of colors.

"Nice hair," I said. Really it was, I liked the blues.

"Thanks, I really like how you had your hair, so I decided to dye my own. Parents not happy, but who cares. So what can I get you?" I just liked pepperoni but Mikayla got onions and peppers and other stuff. Gross. After getting a large Dr. Pepper, we sat down in one of the high tables in the corner. Most people get carry out since it wasn't very big in there. The pieces were large enough that you only needed one and since we were getting ice cream regardless of what Mikayla says, I was satisfied when our pizza was ready. But I had drank way too much soda so I had to use the loo.

"Gotta pee, watch my stuff." I said as I got up. Going into the back I frowned as I found the two stalls full.

Dang it.

Mikayla POV

My phone went off and I looked down to get it out of my pocket.

_Hey there._

_Wait, who's number was this?_ A knock drew my attention up and my eyes felt like they were going to burst out of my skull when I saw Tony and Thor.

"Surprised to see you here," Tony said with a smirk. I didn't know what to say.

"Lady Mikayla," Thor threw me a smile and I suddenly realize what type of situation I was in.

"It's nice to see you but I'm busy-"

"On a date I see." Tony grinned, and I kinda wanted to smack him.

"No, I'm here with my friend who- woah! What do you think you are doing?"

"The pizza here is amazing." Tony said as he wiped his mouth. He had taken a seat a crossed from me... Sadie's seat and he took a bite of her pizza. "Hope you don't mind. A bit plain though." My jaw felt like it was going to fall off when I saw Thor eat the rest of it. I was dead. Dead. DEAD!

"Mr. Stark, your order." The girl at the counter tried to manage the large pile of pizza boxes.

"Come on big guy, see ya around newbie." Tony got up and threw something on the table before going over and getting his order. He flashed me one more smile before he and Thor(who was carrying the pizzas) left. I looked down to see a hundred dollar bill.

First I panicked.

_Sadie is going to come out and see her pizza is gone! And then I just know something bad is going to happen to me while I'm sleeping!_ After I slightly calmed down, I hurried up and ordered another slice. Normally Sadie didn't take this long in the bathroom but something was on my side that she had returned right after I got back to our table with her piece. She then started to complain to me about how some people are stupid... I think she was too wrapped up in the fact that she was stuck in a conversation with someone in the restroom that she didn't notice her piece was different. Even if she did, because of her bad memory, she would have just wrote it off that she just seeing things.

Sadie's POV

I shivered at the memory of the that lady talking to me, while she hogged the one sink that was in there. I mean, how was I suppose to wash my hands with this lady! I chewed my pizza while watching my soda bubble. When we were done, we headed down the street down to the ice parlor that had the most amazing combinations of creamy confections. I got all my favorite ice creams: blue moon, chocolate chip cookie dough, and chocolate (weird but it is delicious) with marshmallow cream, m&ms, candy bar bits, brownie bits and cherries. Mikayla always yells at me, saying that I get too much, but I don't care. Another reason I loved the ice cream place is because you can take what you don't finish home. So while on the way back, I was eating ice cream and Mikayla for some reason was walking on the side closest to the buildings. A loud noise almost made me drop my ice cream. Glaring at the car that zoomed by, I almost ran into some kid. I recognized the girl(who looked a lot like a boy) riding the skate board. She lived with her single father and three brothers on a floor below us.

"Hey Sads." I frowned at her nickname she gave me as she picked up her skate board. "Ready for lessons tomorrow?" Mikayla raised a brow at this.

"Lessons?"

"Yeah... I'm teaching her how to... scare her brothers through computer tactics." I lied. I wasn't going to tell Mikayla that I was taking skate board lessons from a 13 year old.

"..." She was silent, but I knew what she wanted to say.

_Just don't make another you._

Yeah, I know, the world doesn't need another super genius like myself.

We all walked back to our apartment complex, but I had this strange feeling. Paranoia swept into my bones and I couldn't help but feel really cautious. Mikayla made me walk up the stairs, which I did because I didn't like taking elevators... they made my stomach feel weird and uncomfortable. We had to take a break before we reach our floor because I kinda felt like throwing up. Too much ice cream. After getting to our apartment, I flopped on the couch and was ready to go to bed.

"Milk.. my tummy hurts." I complained. She sighed from in the kitchen and she threw the Tums at me. While chewing on the cherry flavored tablet, I watched reruns of House with Mikayla. I ended up falling asleep and woke up again with the room being all dark. There was this feeling that made me feel like something bad, really bad, was about to happen. To shake it off, I grabbed my big stuffed dog that my aunt gave me and used it as a pillow. I turned so that my face was towards the couch. Yeah... that works.

Mikayla's POV

I woke up to my phone going off. It was from Tony and he said he would pick me up because there was a very important meeting and that if I was going to be apart of S.H.I.E.L.D, I had to be there. So quietly I got ready and left before Sadie could wake up. When I got down stairs, I saw Tony standing outside of the car. He didn't look like the happy guy I usually saw. Getting in, he told me what was going on.

"We finally received a warning from a terrorist who has sent a threat to Fury. We aren't sure what he wants to do. Today we'll be briefed on who we believe him to be." Upon getting to Stark Towers, we went straight to the top floor where they had a table set up. Everyone was there and I uncomfortably took a seat. A manilla folder was placed in front of me. Opening it, I saw a picture of a older looking man who wore a lab coat.

"This man is Dr. David Hannson. He was once a famous scientist that hails from Sweden..." I didn't really listen to what Fury was saying because I was staring at this picture with Dr. Hannson in the background. It was with a bunch of kids with what I think are science projects around them.

"We believe that since he lost his daughter, he is targeting people who have wronged him one way or another." Fury said.

When they were done with the meeting, they wanted me to train. At home I had been practicing marking sparks. I could hold a small flame in the palm of my hand, but other than that, I hadn't done much.

During training, I could get the fire to spread to cover most of my hand and I could only fire small fire balls... that kinda exploded before they reached a target. When they finally let me go at the end of the day, I was invited for a drink. When we got to the top, I saw Pepper sitting at the table. She looked up at Tony and me and smiled.

"I didn't know you did charities like this when you were younger." She said. Going over to the table, I saw she was looking at that picture with Hannson and the kids. I finally noticed that the young male in the front was Tony.

"Eh, my dad made me do them. Although I remember that little kid who won that. She looked like she wanted to bite me." I stared at the picture, something was beeping in my head.

That little girl...looked... familiar-

"Holy crap!" I took the picture and held it up to my face.

"What is it Mikayla?" Tony asked. I pointed to the little girl who was shaking hands with Tony.

"I know who this little girl is!" He face turned suddenly serious.

"You do. Tell me." I was fearful of his tone.

"She's my best friend." He blinked.

"JARVIS, call everyone in here." Tony's AI got everyone back in the room and I felt the spotlight on me.

"So you know who this little girl is?" Fury asked, his non-eyepatch eye watched me.

"Well, she's not so little, but yeah. It's my best friend who currently lives with me." Another picture of Sadie as a little girl was placed in front of me.

"We believe that she is the next target of Dr. Hannson. This girl beat his daughter in a science fair over ten years ago. After that, his daughter went missing and he started his rampage. We received this picture and his threat three days ago."

Three days ago...

"Oh no! She received a note saying 3 days." Tony stood up and slapped his hands on the table.

"We better hurry then."

I was stuffed in a car with Steve and Thor as Tony drove fast to my apartment. Bruce was staying back to keep an eye on things and Natasha and Clint took a different car. We quickly got up to my floor to see a few people standing outside with a cop. Natasha and Clint went to get the people and cop away and I was greeted with the horrible sight of my destroyed apartment. Everything was thrashed and Sadie's things were everywhere. Sadie was nowhere to be found and I found the cats in my closet, terrified...Sadie's is going to be really pissed... if she is okay.

"Where is she?" I was worried that something bad happened to her, but then I remembered that maybe she was at the bar playing poker. I was about to run out, but was stopped by Tony.

"Woha woha, where are you going?"

"She might be at the old bar down the street! Hurry!" I didn't want, I was scared if Sadie was okay. I could hear the guys follow me and we ran down the street to the bar. Upon opening the bar door, we all stood there. Suddenly I heard some yelling.

"Cheater!" A form appeared and we all froze. There Sadie stood, blinking when she saw me.

"Sadie?" I heard behind me, Steve.

_I will forget that you guys know each other for now._ I thought bitterly.

"Oh, hey Mikayla..." I saw her eyes go to behind me and back to me. "What brings you here?"

"What brings me here!? Our apartment was broken into!" I couldn't control my voice. She blinked and opened her mouth to talk when a loud noise caused us to look outside.

"AH, I could use some help here!" Tony had suited up and he had been thrown by this strange looked person who kinda looked like those creatures from that game Sadie played (like Big Daddys from Bioshock). Everyone jumped to action and Tony yelled for Steve to make sure that the patrons of the bar wouldn't get hurt. Thor and Tony then went into attack the monster who seemed to bat them away. Natasha and Clint were firing at it. After Steve got everyone to get in the back of the bar, he went out to battle too, getting his shield from the car.

"Mikayla! What the hell is going on?" I turned to her.

"Not now Holmes."

"Don't you walk away from me Bennitt."

"For once Holmes, shut up."

* * *

So... I bet you guys thought I forgot about this! Nope, just writers block... yeah. and college.

this was six pages in open office so yeah.

PLEAsE Review cuz it makes me happy... please

And the bit about the Fallen in Reverse shirt... totally true. I got it cause I freaking love wolves and bright blue on black and the cool paint splatter effect... Otherwise I have no idea about them...don't really care.

And if you don't know, which a lot of you probably don't, the Happy Mask and the 3 days thing is a reference to Majora's Mask, a Zelda game. You have three days to free the four guardians and get back the cursed Majora's Mask from the Skull Kid while the moon with the freakest face threatens to kill everyone. Happy Mask Salesman is a creepy character in Zelda and he shakes Link in the beginning of the game. If any of you know this already, You are AWESOME. If not, go play it.


End file.
